Mikael Sigurd
"My father, killed by his own people. My mother, killed by her own people. Their hopes for what they wanted between all species will happen even if blood will be spilled." -Mikael Sigurd to Durian Quimier, Guildmaster of DeathRattle. Character Summary Mikael Sigurd is the current leader of the Death Rattle, a guild across Naveth that follows military-like protocols to enforce equal justice between all species. As the leader of the Death Rattle, he has taken up many to join his ranks from all diverse cultures such as the Dwarves, Orcs, Demons, Werewolves, Vampires, and even the Undead. He believes that all species should be united under the ideal of justice and equality. However, his ambition to create such a dream has caused Mikael's actions to sometimes go past the moral compass to create the dream possible. Personality "You all know that we've been silenced and shunned despite that we all can think and believe like the rest of the world. Why should you all be the outcasts?" ''- Mikael Sigurd'' Self-assuredly different from others, Mikael's presence has always been undeniable; those who meet him end up viewing him with either goodwill or animosity, with the former growing into trust or fellowship, and the latter into awe or even dread. This mostly stems from his father's pride as he was raised to believe that the strong are the ones with ambition who will create the world in their image. He can be seen showing the pride between the members of his guild as he continues to push out his beliefs and ambitions to them. This is additionally why the majority of his members have unyielding loyalty to him as he offered his hand to each member in their desperate moments. Mikael can often be seen with his guild members performing assignments or simply around Greenwood. He spends most of his time preparing and recruiting more into his ranks. Skills * Hand to Hand Combat * Sword Mastery * Archer Mastery * Leadership * High Charisma Relationships King Bones - Between the Leader and Guildmaster of Death Rattle, Mikael seems to let his guard a bit more down when around Bones despite his undead appearance. He always seems to be wanting to have a drink with him whenever they meet. Larry - Once aligned, Mikael disbanded the alliance between them due to the fact Mikael believed Larry didn't share his ideals in guild management. Despite their problems, Mikael doesn't hate him. Augustus Rossi - Mikael created an alliance between Rome and Death Rattle as he found the Romans to be a great ally in helping him achieve his dream. Additionally, Mikael admires Rossi's leadership and protocols in his guild. Nax Amberscale - A prominent kobold trader and Guildmaster of the Flaming Scale. Mikael often sends his guild members to assist Nax when needed to show their partnership. Talic Godfrey - Mikael aligned with Randyll's Hammer as he found them to be one of his most crucial allies in terms of belief and ideals. Backstory An excerpt from a hit placed on Patho Sigurd and Regalia Vondrak by the Sigurd House. The only information on Mikael Sigurd. ''The house of Sigurd is a prominent family in the city of Blanos near the capital of Naveth. The household where the Sigurds reside in is of an enormously sized mansion, holding several yards. '' Two prominent figures approach the backside of the mansion in the middle of the night to reach the door of the backyard venue. Both look at one another holstering sheathed daggers. One figure looks at the other before proceeding to know on the backdoor. The backdoor is discreetly opened and brings out a man dressed in butler attire. "Are you the men assigned for the task sent by Master Sebastian?" The butler asked. Both men shook their heads. One taking off their hat to reveal a bald head. The other keeping his hat on. "We are, now how exactly is this going to work?" The bald one said. "Currently the son of Patho and Regalia is off Master Sebastian. We'd like you to finish it before morning when they come back." The butler looked left and right before continuing. He seemed to be a bit worried about the task at hand. "Well make sure it looks like a kidnapping. Kill the woman in her sleep and take the father. If the father resists feeling free to break his limbs then kill him somewhere far away." The butler hands both figures their pay before proceeding to open up the door. The figures both smile as they're given their cut for the job. Armed with their weapons they head through the backdoor and proceed into the dark mansion. __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:Characters